Silent Scream
by karin150301
Summary: -Ya no puedo -el nudo en la garganta que se ha ido formando en todo el dia parece tan tortuoso intentar deshacerlo. -Ni siquiera sé qué hacer, siento que me ahogare en esto


**Silent scream **

Cuando el despertador sonó Yuzu lo apago, hacía más de diez minutos que se había despertado. Miró el uniforme perfectamente colocado sobre su cama y aún con la toalla sobre el cabello sonrió para sí.

Una rutina que había ido forjando a lo largo de su vida: darse un baño, ponerse perfectamente el uniforme, peinar su cabello de forma perfecta, bajaría a hacer el desayuno para sus hermana y ella, y después, ambas irían a clases.

–Gracias –asintió a las palabras de su hermana mientras la veía caminar al lavaplatos. Mientras Karin subía las escaleras en busca de sus mochilas ella lavó ambos platos dejándolos limpios.

–¡Hola, Yuzu-chan! –sus amigas la llamaron mientras Karin desviaba su camino hasta llegar junto a sus amigos. –¡Hoy te ves tan fantástica como siempre! –entusiasta su amiga la abrazo. _Tan linda, bonita, amable, educada… Perfecta. _

Esa era ella, Kurosaki Yuzu, la niña que todas querían ser.

Como ya era costumbre su vista viajó hasta caer sobre el peculiar grupo de su hermana, cada uno de ellos eran rebeldes, diferentes a lo que cualquiera esperaría de ellos, nadie esperaría que un chico con un gran intelecto fuera fanático de los videojuegos, pero Yukio lo era; nadie esperaba que el chico guapo de la escuela fuese en realidad muy para la escuela, y Toshiro lo conseguía; tampoco se esperaba que una chica tan pequeña y menuda fuera incluso más fuerte que los miembros del equipo de Kendo, pero Soi Fong lo lograba; y nadie esperaba que la melliza de la chica perfecta de la preparatoria de Karakura fuese alguien tan contraria a ella, pero Karin lo era, y poco o nada le importaba lo que dijeran los demás.

Desde que Yuzu tenía uso de conciencia ella había sido lo que a la gente esperaba de ella, una buena hija, una buena estudiante, una chica linda y perfecta, dulce, amable, ella era todo eso, aunque no estaba segura de poder seguir con las expectativas que todos le hacen vivir, de un tiempo para acá Yuzu ha comenzado a sentirse frustrada de esto, _es lo mejor para todos, _es su consuelo mental mientras sonríe con amabilidad a los chicos que la invitan a salir, para después declinar las ofertas con un: –Lo lamento de verdad –antes de hacer una leve reverencia y alejarse.

Yuzu no ha notado el cambio de maestro en las últimas tres clases, ha pensado en muchas cosas, en cuantas veces la última semana sus ojos han viajado a su hermana y sus amigos. Ahora están en la cancha, Toshiro y Yukio están peleando mientras Karin y Soi Fong patean el balón entre ellas, _¿Es normal envidiar la vida de su melliza? _No lo cree, pero es inevitable.

–¡Yuzu-chan! –nuevamente una de sus amigas se acerca, Ayumi es una chica muy sonriente e imperativa, popular en la escuela tanto como Yuzu. –Es hora del almuerzo.

Mira una última vez a su melliza antes de asentir y salir del salón. –Me enteré de que Koharu, te ha invitado a salir –Sakura, otra chica de su clase habla con una gran sonrisa.

–Sí, aunque no creo que sea mi tipo –admite con pesar.

–¡¿Tu tipo?! –el asombro de sus amigas es palpable mientras la miran incrédulas.

-Yuzu-chan, parece que nadie es tu tipo -murmura con un puchero.

-¿Eso es lo que parece? –pregunta con la mirada en el suelo y forzando una sonrisa.

–¿Sabes que Koharu es el chico mas perfecto de la clase? –comienza Sakura.

–Tu y él serían la pareja de ensueño en el salón, ¡es más, en toda la escuela! –secunda Ayumi.

–Pero… él y yo nunca hemos hablado –Yuzu duda un momento de su respuesta, es su imaginación o de repente esto se está volviendo tan superficial.

–Yu, entiendo que pienses que no estas lista para una relación, pero hace meses que terminaste con Jinta, y hemos respetado tu decisión por todo ese tiempo de no querer otro chico, ¡pero es Koharu! –Ayumi explica como si fuese algo obvio.

–Oportunidades como esa solo se presentan una vez en la vida –apoya Sakura. –Al menos deberías pensarlo más.

La mirada de sus amigas se posa sobre ella, un suspiro lleno de resignación escapa de sus labios, es apenas audible incluso para ella, y antes de que sus amigas puedan notarlo una sonrisa falsa tira de sus labios. –Bien, lo pensaré –accede, no le gusta ceder, pero eso hará a sus amigas felices.

Mientras come su almuerzo y mira a Karin lanzarse papas con Yukio una pregunta la golpea _¿En que momento me convertí en esto? _las chicas a su lado hablan de accesorios para chicas, chicos y chismes y de alguna forma ella se siente fuera de lugar, no porque aquello no sea de su interés, sino porque esto suena tan superficial, tan falso que le da repugnancia.

–¿Cómo es que Karin y tú comparten sangre? –una chica de la que ella no recuerda el nombre hace que su mente regrese de sus cavilaciones con su comentario. La mirada de Yuzu viaja hasta su melliza encontrando a la morena peleando con Yukio, el chico se encuentra con las espalda pegada al suelo con la morena sobre su estómago mientras ambos pelean por una consola.

–Karin es un poco diferente –excusa con una sonrisa.

–Ella no es una dama –comenta otra y todas rieron al unísono.

_¿Porque sigo soportando esto? _sus puños se contraen mientras fuerza esa sonrisa brillante, ella no debería aceptarlo, ya no aguanta toda esta presión, se lastima cada día en un intento de seguir siendo lo que la gente espera de ella, pero se esta cansando, ya no puede soportarlo.

–No puedo creer que Koharu ya no esté disponible, pensé que en cuanto terminara con Kagami podría tener mi oportunidad –se queja una de las chicas mientras un puchero se forma en su labio.

–¿Eh? –comenta Yuzu sin entender.

–¿Pero qué esperabas? Yuzu está disponible y el igual, era obvio que pronto le propondrá una cita, ellos son el uno para el otro –agulla Sakura como si eso fuese una ley universal.

–¡Que envidia! –chillan todas al unísono y ella intenta sonreír con amabilidad.

Se supone que debería sentirse feliz, que debería saltar de alegría porque un chico tan perfecto como él se ha fijado en ella, pero extrañamente no es eso lo que siente.

Yuzu sabe que su punto de quiebre está cerca, ella lo siente, aunque no pensó que llegaría tan pronto…

–¿Podemos hablar afuera? –la pregunta, aunque era más que esperada por sus amigas, no le hace sentir bien. Seria bueno que justo ahora apareciera su melliza y le dijera a ese tipo que se alejara de ella, seria bueno que su hermano decidiera aparecer, o que incluso Jinta hiciera acto de presencia, así ella podría excusarse, pero es obvio que no ocurrirá porque Karin se ha ido a casa con sus amigos, Ichigo está en casa de su novia y Jinta ha dejado de buscarla. Tal vez es por ello que ahora camina hasta la parte trasera de la escuela para escuchar las palabras que sus amigas matarían porque fueran para ellas.

–¿Has tomado una decisión? –se muerde el labio mientras se debate por cual debería ser su respuesta.

–Lo lamento, pero no puedo corresponderte –sus manos se une por detrás de su espalda a la par que una mueca de felicidad tira de sus labios.

–Oh, no te preocupes Yu-san yo lo entiendo… –y mientras el chico continua con ese discurso que ha escuchado un par de veces antes su mente regresa a esos pensamientos pesimistas, nota que de un tiempo a la fecha se han hecho más recurrentes y por tanto ella teme que llegue el día en que explote, no, ella no quiere llegar a ese punto, decepcionara a muchos, a ella misma sí se lo preguntan pero… –Quiero decir, tu eres la chica mas linda del Instituto, y yo el chico más popular, seriamos la pareja perfecta –eso consigue llamar su atención, el chico parece notar esto pues de inmediato sonríe de esa forma tan deslumbrante que hechiza a todas.

–Espera ¿qué? –pregunto confundida.

–N-No es lo que piensas –se intenta excusar pero ya no importa porque esas se vuelven las palabras que logran quebrarla.

Ofreciendo una última sonrisa ella hace una reverencia rápida mientras sus puños se contraen con fuerza, él tiene más cosas que agregar, más no le permite seguir pues de inmediato corre fuera del lugar.

Su mente está hecha un lío, las palabras que ha escuchado toda la mañana parecen repetirse en su mente al igual que la imagen que siempre le da de vuelta el espejo todas las mañanas, no es hasta que el aire le golpea en el rostro que nota hasta donde la han llevado sus pasos.

Es ese momento donde al fin siente que algo se ha roto en ella, que las palabras que escucha todos los días caen sobre sus hombros como bloques pesados, que los murmullos, cotilleos hace que su cabeza se sienta explotar, las lágrimas comienzan a inundar su ojos y al fin siente que todo escapa de su control.

Un grito escapa al fin de sus pulmones mientras la lagrimas caen por su rostro y sus piernas se vencen cayendo al suelo, sus puños mantienen un agarre fuerte en su uniforme, el dolor del concreto contra sus rodillas pasa a segundo plano si lo compara con aquel nudo fuertemente atado en su garganta, es curioso como parece que entre más intenta sacar esas emociones el dolor en su pecho aumenta.

Es una horrible sensación, se siente tan sola, tan poco comprendida, y sabe que aun cuando alguien tire de su cuerpo y la mantenga cálida entre sus brazos ella seguirá sintiéndose rota.

Es hasta que su garganta se siente seca que acaba con aquel grito, las lágrimas aún mojan su lindo rostro y sus puños mantienen el agarre en su ropa, ella al fin siente todos esos años de estrés pasarle factura, siente que sus deseos de desaparecer al fin han alcanzado un punto donde ya no pueden ser ignorados, y lo único que puede hacer es llorar ante esta terrorífica idea.

-Nunca creí que fuera a verte así -abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz del "intruso" de su momento privado de quiebre.

-Y-Yukio-kun -fue hasta ese momento en que noto un par de dos cosas: número uno, las nubes están sobre Karakura sin que ella lo notase; y número dos, su voz estaba ronca, muy probablemente debido a su reciente ataque. La razón la golpeó llevándose las manos a la cara e intentando, sin resultado, quitar los rastros de lágrimas.

-No pierdas tu tiempo en eso -aconsejo él caminando hasta llegar al barandal.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó la castaña levantándose del suelo de la forma más digna y con el tono más dulce que pudo juntar.

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta -murmuró metiendo las manos en la gabardina que cargaba. -Pero realmente no me importa.

La sonrisa que tira de sus labios Yuzu la reconoce como la más sincera en los últimos días antes de que sus ojos miel se inunden de más lágrimas.

¿No sabe en qué momento llegó a esto? En ser la princesita dentro de la caja de cristal, que tiene miedo de decepcionar a todos, dejando que esta tormenta crezca en su interior…

_No puedo respirar._

_Y duele en el interior._

-Me estas haciendo sentir incómodo -murmuró mirándola desde su posición en las barandas.

-Lo siento -las lagrimas caen de nuevo aunque esta vez sus intentos parecen surtir más efecto. -Me tengo que ir -murmura una vez que siente las lágrimas cesar un poco.

-¿Tienes que irte? -una de sus cejas se ha enarcado mientras luce una mezcla entre incredulidad y diversión, un poco más de lo segundo que de lo primero.

-Me salte la última clase, Ayumi y Sakura deben estar preocupadas… -murmura sonriendo amable.

-No lo están -corta señalando al patio donde sus amigas caminan cada una cargando sus mochilas y platicando tan casualmente.

-Oh… -es lo único que puede murmurar para sí.

Yuzu quisiera decir que se siente un poco decepcionada por sus _amigas, _sin embargo lo único que encuentra ahí es la preocupación por sus cosas pues no puede ver a ninguna de las chicas cargando una maleta extra. Bueno, no importa mucho, Karin puede llevarla consigo… ¡Karin! -¡Karin puede preocuparse! -exclama encuentro el pensamiento termina de registrarse por completo.

-Ya le mande un mensaje -Yukio luce divertido de su situación, puede deducir cuando ve esa sonrisa ladina extenderse en su rostro. -Y tus cosas se las ha llevado ella desde hace un rato -añade para contestar su pregunta aún no formulada.

-Gracias -murmura ella apenada.

_Aun así, este es el momento para irse a casa._

Karin ya habrá llegado a casa, y aun cuando su padre se encuentra fuera de la ciudad y su hermano no llegara hasta más tarde la cena aun no esta preparada, ni siquiera las compras están hechas, tal vez aun consiga algo rápido para que que ambas coman…

-¿Podrías apagar eso por un momento?

-¿Perdón?

-Realmente no me importa, sin embargo creo que es estúpido que vengas a llorar aquí y ahora pretendas que no pasa -sus mejillas comienzan a tornarse un poco rojas mientras sus manos juguetean entre sí tras su espalda.

-No sé qué hacer -las palabras son un murmullo apenas audible, e incluso Yuzu duda que el rubio haya sido capaz de escucharla.

-Podrías comenzar por dejar de complacer a todos -contesta con simplicidad el chico.

-No es tan fácil -vuelve a murmurar.

-Tampoco lo es fingir que todo está bien -una sonrisa tira de sus labios -pero lo haces. -Antes de que pueda contestar otra cosa el chico ha soltado un suspiro caminando en su dirección solo para dejar su bolsa a sus pies. -Te aconsejaría irte a casa ya, se está haciendo tarde y la desinadapda de tu hermana se va a preocupar.

-Karin no es… -las palabras mueren una vez que lo ve avanzar importando poco si ella lo sigue o no.

Sin recibir una invitación o una negativa Yuzu decidió seguirlo, y sí él tomó el camino que pasa cerca de la clínica Kurosaki ninguno menciona nada.

La tarde está cayendo en Karakura cuando Yuzu entra a casa.

-Yuzu… -su hermana la recibe con una imagen nada nueva: ella con pantalones cortos, camiseta suelta y un control de videojuegos en mano, claro rápidamente cambia por un ceño fruncido -La próxima vez por favor avisame antes de quedarte a alguna actividad en la escuela, me preocupo. -Las lágrimas pican en sus ojos, antes de que Karin deje el control -¿Estas bien?

Karin no espera respuesta antes de ponerse de pie y la rodeé con los brazos.

–_¿_Acaso no pueden ver como lloro por ayuda? –murmura mientras sus lágrimas mojan la camiseta de su melliza.

–Yuzu…

-Ya no puedo -el nudo en la garganta que se ha ido formando en todo el día parece tan tortuoso intentar deshacerlo. -Ni siquiera sé qué hacer, siento que me ahogare en esto -su pecho se siente estrujado, sus pulmones trabajan con dificultad pero eso no importa mientras se aparta y mira a su hermana a los ojos -Karin, sí no me salvas, de verdad terminaré ahogándome.

…

-¡Yuzu! -Ayumi ha corrido en su dirección. -¡¿Que paso contigo la semana pasada?! ¡Estuvimos preocupadas! -la sonrisa que cuelga de su rostro se desvanece un poco ante estas palabras.

-Lo lamento, necesitaba pensar un poco -murmura apenada.

-Claro que necesitaba en que pensar, rechazaste a Koharu de todos los chicos -Ayumi parece realmente molesta por este hecho -Cuando dijiste que lo rechazarias creí que era un broma, una muy mala, pero no te preocupes, he planeado todo para que puedas traer de vuelta a Koharu. Mira… -las palabras de la peli rosa se ven interrumpidas por las risas estridentes de Karin y Soi.

-Bien, bien, pero en serio, necesitamos esos boletos Yuuuukio -ruega Karin al rubio que parece irritado con ambas chicas.

-Ustedes son una bola de inadaptados que dependen de mi dinero -murmura irritado.

-Exacto, específicamente lo necesitamos invertido en esos boletos -a Karin no parece importarle que las miradas de algunos se desvíen específicamente hacia ellos mientras los cuatro caminan a clase.

-Karin, deja de estafar a Yukio -Toshiro parece ser el único molesto con las miradas indiscretas pues lanza una mirada de muerte a cualquiera que se dirija a ellos.

-No lo estoy estafando, solo… -las palabras de Karin mueren en sus labios cuando Yuzu al fin decide pararse frente al grupo. -Yuzu…

-Gracias, necesitaba lo que me dijiste -Karin, Soi y Toshiro parecen confundidos, aunque no son los únicos pues Ayumi y Sakura tambien lo estan.

-Te lo dije, no me interesa lo que hagas, solo era molesto -aún con las palabras mordaces una sonrisa diminuta e imperceptible tira de los labios del rubio.

-Solo quería darte las gracias -sus mejillas tienen un sonrojo muy visible, Yuzu admite que es de las pocas veces en que sonrisa se siente tan cálida en su pecho. -Gracias, de verdad -con una última y pequeña reverencia Yuzu decide que es momento de retirarse y dejar al grupo en paz.

-¡Kya! Yuzu, no sabia que tenias algo con Yukio -Ayumi es la primera en gritar una vez que están a algunos, y muy escasos, cinco pasos.

-Ayumi, agradecería que no intentaras buscar pretendientes cada cinco segundos, de verdad, solo quiero estar en paz un día, sin gritos, sin pretendientes, sin nada de eso, gracias -la pelirosa parece procesar un momento sus palabras.

-Yuzu, pero…

-¡Hey, Kurosaki! -el grito de Soi fong llama su atención de vuelta a los cuatro chicos. -¿Quieres venir después de clases?

Su mirada viaja desde la chica con sonrisa felina que a ha invitado,pasando por el albino con el ceño fruncido, su hermana son esa sonrisa confiada, y por último, al rubio con sonrisa engreída.

**Notas de la autora:**

1.- ¿De dónde salió esto? no lo sé si les soy honesta, no es la idea que tenía en un principio ni por asomo, solo creo que un OS muy largo y sin sentido, pero que espero le guste a alguien.

2.- Agradezco quienes leen y un poco más a quienes dejan reviews.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mia, sin mas me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
